warriors_cats_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
LightningClan Roleplay
This is where the Lightningclan cats roleplay. '' Thunderstar walked into the clearing. ''This is my clan! He thought. He looked at the cats around him. He was happy. Thunderheart of Thunderclan Stormpelt raced up a tree after a tom, her ears flattened against her skull. The black-and-silver she-cat quickly passed him, glaring down at a warrior in triumph. "Hah! The deputy wins again!" She teased, flicking the tom on the nose with a paw before leaping down from a branch, landing on all fours.Silverstar 18:10, March 27, 2015 (UTC) "You sure know how to play. Now use those skills in a real fight," he meowed playfully, and swatted her on the nose. Thunderheart of Thunderclan Stormpelt gazed at Thunderstar in confusion, wondering where he had suddenly come from. She waved her tail in goodbye to the warrior she had been racing before ducking as Thunderstar swiped at her.Silverstar 18:19, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Thunderstar's whiskers twitched. "I know how to lurk in the shadows, you know," he meowed. Thunderheart of Thunderclan "Yes, but in our own territory?" Stormpelt responded, remaining confused. She was itching to challenge that warrior she had just defeated to a swimming contest, and starting shifting from paw to paw.Silverstar 18:26, March 27, 2015 (UTC) "In any territory," he meowed, and then backed away and dissapeared into the shadows. Thunderheart of Thunderclan Okayyy....Kinda creepy... Stormpelt shrugged before turning back to the warrior with a smug. "I bet I'm better at swimming as well!" She challenged, the tom shaking his head and smirking before taking off after his deputy.Silverstar 18:31, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Thunderstar came out from the shadows and watched them go. He let out a proud purr. He was glad to have such a good deputy. Thunderheart of Thunderclan Stormpelt gracefully lept into the water, the warrior splashing behind her. She took off at a great speed, splashing the tom in the process.Silverstar 18:42, March 27, 2015 (UTC) (We need more roleplayers...) (Ik, but all you can do is ask to advertise on popular wikis, like that Warriors fanfiction wiki or whatever)Silverstar 18:45, March 27, 2015 (UTC) (Yeah. Can you help with that tho? Cuz I ain't too good at dat) (I'm not on that wiki) (I see...well, neither am I, soooo) (Ask to advertise on other warriors rp wikis that you're on) (Kk I will. Please do the same :) -Thunder) Stormpelt, after a few more challenges with her warrior-friend, returned to camp with her fur fluffed out.Silverstar 22:08, April 7, 2015 (UTC) (Flame said you need to teach me how to do charart) Thunderstar walked to her. The sun was now up, and hunting patrols needed to be sorted. "Stormpelt, hunting patrols need sorting. The cats are growing hungry. Thunderheart 22:11, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Stormpelt nodded with a small yawn, proud that she had beaten her fellow clanmate in every competition she challenged him to. Stepping forward, the she-cat raised her muzzle, (Random cats ftw) "Pigeonwing, Aspennose, Redpaw, and Lightningstrike, you four go hunting. Ashface, Blackstone, and Whiskerpaw take another hunting patrol around the south border."Silverstar 22:13, April 7, 2015 (UTC) (Clever :3) Thunderstar watched as she organized hunting patrols and the cats listened. He was glad that they did. LightningClan would need hardworking and loyal warriors. Thunderheart 22:16, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Once finished, Stormpelt let out a soft sigh, plucking a squirrel from the freshkill pile. She was bushed, and famished.Silverstar 22:20, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Thunderstar grabbed a raven and sat next to her. "You shouldn't exhert all your energy with play, you know," he meowed calmly. Thunderheart 22:22, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Stormpelt twitched her tail tip as she continued eating. "I didn't, I simply took a break. I sent out all the needed patrols earlier, like usual."Silverstar 22:25, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Thunderstar nodded calmly. He looked up at the bright, blue sky. "I don't think the DarkClan cats appreciated that I didn't join them when we formed the clans. But I feel at home here," he meowed. Thunderheart 22:28, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Stormpelt twitched her tail tip once more before rolling onto her back, letting the sun's rays warm her pelt. "Screw DarkClan," she casually mumbled as she closed her eyes.Silverstar 22:31, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Thunderstar looked at her. "Stormpelt, we must be kind to all clans. Wolfstar may be ambitious, but he isn't the whole clan. The next leader might be peaceful," he meowed coolly. Thunderheart 22:41, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Stormpelt let out a soft grunt. "Maybe, maybe not."Silverstar 22:48, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Thunderstar sighed. She was young. With time, she would learn. Thunderheart 22:50, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Stormpelt, once finished with her meal, headed out on a hunt, her belly fur brushing the ground as she crouched down low. She silently stalked a shrew, her ears flat against her skull.Silverstar 20:31, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Thunderstar nodded to Stormpelt. "Would you like to help me decide who should come to the gathering tomorrow night?" he meowed to his deputy. Thunderheart 22:21, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Stormpelt shifted her gaze to her leader. "Hmmm? Oh, yeah, sure."Silverstar 23:39, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Thunderstar nodded gratefully. "Thank you," Thunderheart 14:27, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Stormpelt sat down, wrapping her tail neatly around her paws. "The newest apprentices deserve to go, it'll be there first time, and they've been waiting very patiently."Silverstar 16:30, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Thunderstar nodded. "And we should bring a couple of warriors to keep them in shape," Thunderstar jested. Thunderheart 16:35, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Stormpelt gave her leader a nod. "But of course. How about Birdsong, Cloudflight, Icestorm, Ivyfang, Yewfoot, and Blacktail?"Silverstar 20:03, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Thunderstar nodded again. "Wise choices, but maybe that's a couple too many. Icestorm and Blacktail should stay behind." Thunderheart 20:11, July 6, 2015 (UTC Stormpelt shrugged. "Sure, if that's what you wish."Silverstar 15:41, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Thunderstar got up and headed for the highrock. "Why don't you gather them? They still aren't sure about you being deputy, so you'd be best to prove yourself worthy, although I think you already are," Thunderstar meowed coolly. Thunderheart 18:52, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Stormpelt raised her muzzle, the pretty black-and-silver deputy speaking clearly: "Vixenpaw, Rabbitpaw, Berrypaw, Birdsong, Cloudflight, Ivyfang, and Yewfoot shall be attending the gathering."Silverstar 23:26, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Category:LightningClan